bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enemy of My Enemy ...
The members of the mission, Kyashi, Ushiko Tanfon, Ranfon, Mizuki, Mikasi, Amaririsu, and Kurai Yousei, were all gathered at the entry of the Kiketsu Gate prepared to cross the threshold and into the abyss of Noire Terre. “So what are we waiting for exactly?” moaned Tanfon. “Yah Miss Leader,” piped up Ranfon, “why can’t we just go already?” Kyashi gave the pair a stern look but then proceeded to answer their question, “As you already know we are waiting for our escorts from Hell. The Commander was able to reach an agreement with the demons that would allow us to enter the neutral zone under the condition that for every squad there will be a demon accompanying. She and some of the other captain and lieutenants will be meeting them at the gate to hell at the center of the Earth and bring them to the Soul Society.” “I guess while we’re waiting, I might as well divide you up into your squads now,” Kyashi commented, “There will be 4 squads of 2 officers the first being myself and Lieutenant Mizuki, the second Captain Ushiko and Lieutenant Itami, the third Ranfon and Tanfon, and the fourth Lieutenants Omaha and Yousei.” “Aww too bad. I was hoping to be paired with someone I could have my way with,” Touka said seductively as she crawled her fingers up Mizuki’s arm. He jerked away and she laughed. Amaririsu became even more tense and looked away from the sight. “Try not to let her get to you alright?” remarked Mikasi to Risu. “That’s easy for you to say. You’re not stuck with her and you’re a guy.” He chuckled, “Well I’m not to sure what I can do about that last point but you should try to have a more positive attitude. Although the way she got to be captain leaves something to be desired she did achieve Bankai.” “I don’t care if she’s the strongest in the universe, I still don’t like her.” “I’m not saying you should like her just that you need to think past it and focus on the mission. It’s not good for anyone being all tense like that.” She looked at him and smiled, “You’re right, as always.” After everyone had settled down there was a slight pause. Shortly though, the silence was interrupted by Ranfon. “Arrggg!” he sighed as he leaned backwards from his sitting position to lie on the ground. As Ranfon opened his eyes he spoke, “Hey is that them,” pointing to a spot behind him. Everyone looked to see a group of people quickly making their way over to their location. In their midst was Captain Naomoto and a few other seated officers but what caught all of their attention were the demons. There were four of them and they all carried what looked like Zanpakutō but other than that they looked nothing alike. The one had the form of a human-goat with gray fur covering his body and yellow eyes with red irises. He was hunched over and wore a violet cloak. The next had wings of a vulture on her back. She wore bandages, had yellow eyes and her entire face was covered with warts. The third was, what looked like, a giant pile of green slime with chunks floating in him. His mouth consisted of an opening with yellow teeth and his eyes were red orbs within the slime. The last demon looked more human having no abnormal physical features except for white skin and a pair of horns that appeared to jut out from his head. He did how ever dress in a peculiar fashion wearing black sandals and shorts with an undone straight jacket for a top. But the most distinguishing feature about him was the mask he wore that covered his entire face save for six holes that appeared to be for his eyes. “Hey Kurai, you’ve actually met demons before right?” queried Mikasi as he knew no one else on the mission had before. “Yes,” she answered curtly. “Well … is there anything we should know about them?” Kurai paused and thought for a moment and then replied, “Don’t trust them.” All of the shinigami present were speechless at this comment but were given no time to react otherwise as at that moment the group of demons and Captain Naomoto approached them. “I take it you are all set?” ascertained Izumi. “Good! Then allow me to introduce you all,” and motioning to the goat-man, vulture-woman, slime being, and the masked man respectively he presented them, “This is Sildur Satanhorn, Hiika Bloodwing, Krum Vilefilth and … its just Faceless correct?” The man nodded. “Alright then! Well, I wish you all the best of luck on the mission.” “Aw you don’t have to worry about luck!” interrupted Tanfon, “After all Risu-chan already has us covered on that front!” continued Ranfon as he put his arm around Risu. Kyashi turned towards the shinigami that were guarding the entrance and commanded, “Men, open the gate.” Using a series of complex kido moves the two offices parted the doors allowing the group to finally pass through The Kiketsu Gate and into Noire Terre … Back | Forward Category:Haruko-chan Category:Chapters